<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now kith by moonjongup (nicrt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193595">now kith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/moonjongup'>moonjongup (nicrt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:03:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/moonjongup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fifteen prompts of fifteen types of kisses for fifteen pairings</p><p>alternatively: these are the kinds of kisses their little group shares</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin/Osaki Shotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forehead Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>been wanting to write something simple but sweet about 00line</p><p>so i found a prompt list <a href="https://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/83998368224/15-prompts-pt-3-different-kisses">here</a> and got to work! :D each prompt has one pairing from the group, dedicated to each kiss type. though i have a hope that by the end of it though, I'll write a special scene with all six of them together!</p><p>hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Forehead kiss</strong> <em>- Renjun x Shotaro</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Saturday, 10 a.m.</em>
</p><p>"What're you doing?" </p><p>A hand comes to rest on his nape, light and gentle. He expects the fingers, instantly moving to scratch at the short hairs behind his neck. He leans into the touch, the strain in his neck intensifying. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Working," Shotaro says, looking up at his boyfriend. "Helping the <em>senpais </em>with some admin stuff for the showcase."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Renjun takes a peek at the spreadsheet before him, hums as he reads through the content. The scratching has moved to the back of his head, fingernails catching on the roots of his hairs comfortably. Shotaro feels the vestiges of sleep upon him then, his brain feeling like mush from the long hours he's spent on this. Maybe he'll take a break soon; he doesn't think he can hold his head up after this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The chuckle brings him out of his semi-unconscious state. Blearily, he opens his eyes to see Renjun peering down at him with a smile. He sees the crow's feet by his eyes, the light in his irises soft with something endearing. A warmth fills Shotaro's chest when he sees this and he returns his smile with one of his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A quiet laugh escapes Renjun - through his eyes, Shotaro looks exactly like a dopey-doe-eyed-looking otter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" Shotaro's voice shakes with amusement and a tinge of confusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Renjun shakes his head. "Nothing," he says, leaning in closer to his face. "You're just very cute."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He feels his head tilt slightly and then a pair of lips on his forehead. He closes his eyes again then, basking in Renjun's warmth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So cute," Renjun whispers, lips brushing against his skin. Presses another kiss, staying there longer this time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shotaro brings his arms up from where they rest so that he could wrap them around Renjun's waist; bring him closer to him. A breathy laugh against his hairline but Renjun follows him anyways. Shotaro nuzzles his way into the hug, breathing in the softener scent on his button down. The hand in his hair starts patting him now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm...thank you," Shotaro mumbles into his navel, tickling Renjun into a bright laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I needed the energy boost," he pulls away and shoots another smile up at Renjun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh," more pats on his head, gentle and tender, "you're welcome! Gonna keep working then?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thought of that break is tempting. But the spreadsheet won't fill itself up and he did tell Taeyong-<em>hyung</em> he'll have it done by Monday.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm, yeah," With a pout, Shotaro releases Renjun from his hold. "I'll come join all of you for lunch later."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright. Good luck Taro," With one more peck to his forehead, Renjun leaves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing dreamily, Shotaro goes back to work. Already missing Renjun's kisses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he takes that break later on, he'll make his demands for more.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a small footnote: even tho i'm in a jpop fandom, i don't think i've heard members of the group i follow call the elder members something akin to <em>hyung</em> or <em>ge</em>. the closest i can think of is using the suffixes <em>-san</em> or <em>-kun</em> if they're close enough. i'll have to ask a friend. but for now, i'll be letting shotaro call older members <em>hyung</em></p><p>Edit (22/11/20): made some minor edits here! changed some things to fit the story better is all, and also I've changed shotaro calling them hyungs to senpais instead ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cheek Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing at midnight does wonders to a fic, esp when you're tired lol</p><p>meaning, i'll check for mistakes tomorrow morning XD</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><strong>Cheek kiss</strong> - <em>Jaemin x Yangyang</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>Saturday, 11:30 a.m.</em>
</p><p>He wakes up a little disoriented, because there's light coming from somewhere around him. The voice at the back of his sleep-addled mind knows that he is not in his room - there's a reason why he bought blackout curtains. He mumbles something incoherent as he turns to his side in an effort to block out the light, trying to chase sleep again. But he hears a giggle from somewhere near him and it's as bright as the light that's shining on his eyelids right now.</p><p>Jaemin sighs as he mourns over his lost sleep. He knows he won't be getting any more if Yangyang's the one waking him up. He makes waking up too appealing.</p><p>The bed dips. He senses a presence settling right in front of him, lying on top of the duvet that it tugs it tighter across Jaemin's form. Shuffling, rearranging himself so that the sheet loosens. Jaemin mumbles again - "just get under here," - and it incites more giggling. It's easier now as the bed dips again, this time Yangyang scooting beneath the blankets. Jaemin immediately latches onto the other, wrapping his arms around Yangyang and pulling him close. He feels the other nuzzle his cheek against his neck, Jaemin perching his chin on his head. The extra warmth feels nice. As do the the roaming hands, Yangyang tracing circles across his back.</p><p>"Hi," is the breathy and happy greeting Yangyang gives.</p><p>His lips tickle the skin on Jaemin's neck and he can't help chuckling. "Morning," is his reply.</p><p>"I didn't mean to wake you," there are heart shapes on his back now.</p><p>"It's fine. I should be awake anyways," He knows he's set his phone to ring at 9 a.m. for Saturdays.</p><p>"Mmm, you slept in."</p><p>Surprised, Jaemin opens his eyes. He's in Yangyang's room it seems.</p><p>"Oh?" Jaemin shuffles back a little, to look down at the other; he's met with a bed of brown hair, "Wow, how?"</p><p>"Hyuckie," Yangyang answered in a singsong voice, "He switched your alarms off. Oh and Jaehyun-<em>hyung</em> called. He got called in at the last minute, so he won't make it for your study sessions."</p><p>Ahhh... "So you became my alarm then?"</p><p>Yangyang's face pops up, a smile flashing bright on his face. "Yup! Me and Renjun-"</p><p>"Renjun and I-"</p><p>"<em>We're</em> going out to grab groceries soon. Jeno's shift should be over by now, so Hyuckie's gone to pick him up. Taro's doing club stuff downstairs. Lunch will probably be around one."</p><p>Something quick and distracting presses against his cheek. Then another. And another. Yangyang peppers kisses all over Jaemin's cheeks and laughter bubbles out of him at his antics. It's a sort of habit, a routine Yangyang does to everyone; waking them up with kisses on the cheeks. Jaemin goes for playful, shifting his face here and there to try and get Yangyang to land his lips square on his own. But Yangyang plays the game well and he keeps leaving his kisses on his cheekbones. Jaemin pouts, complains about wanting better kisses; Yangyang retorts that he will <em>after</em> Jaemin brushes his teeth.</p><p>"Better kisses when you're minty fresh! So, get up, get bright eyed, and get bushy tailed," With one last kiss on the cheek - this one a little longer, a little gentler, a lot more like a loving caress - Yangyang rolls out of bed. "We'll be back soon!"</p><p>And like that, Yangyang's gone with the morning sun. Jaemin sighs, settling back into the covers and pillows that smell like Yangyang.</p><p>Five more minutes.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nose Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Nose kiss</strong> - <em>Jaemin x Shotaro</em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Saturday, 12:15 p.m.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Jaemin comes downstairs after his shower, he's greeted with the sight of Shotaro slumped over the dining table. Head in his arms, his laptop pushed slightly away from him. A pang of something tender and sorry leaps in his heart at the sight of the youngest in their family (and Jaemin still gets giddy at this thought because that's what they are) working hard and sacrificing comforts. Out of all of them, Shotaro's the only one holding down a full time job, at the dance studio with Taeyong-<em>hyung</em> and Ten-<em>hyung</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaemin skips down the last few steps, while drying off his hair with a towel. He walks up to the dining table, smiling to himself when he notices the other's sleeping face. Lips apart as he takes deep breaths, the slight shake beneath his eyelids that tells Jaemin he's dreaming. He reaches out to card a hand through his hair, gentle enough so as to not wake him. Shotaro fidgets slightly at the gesture, sighing deeply but otherwise still asleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Out of the six of them, they're the only two who are still discovering the dynamics that works for them. Shotaro had joined their family a little later, trailing after one Huang Renjun with a lovestruck expression. But Jaemin isn't in a rush to find out how exactly they fit next to each other and it seems like neither was Shotaro. They go about the days at their own pace, vibing together in their own way. And Jaemin does have a soft spot for him, has had it ever since they first met. Who wouldn't, what with Shotaro's bright and endearing personality. He rounded off the edges to their usual snark and squabbles, but fit in with his own brand of loudness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaemin takes the seat next to him, fingers still playing with his hair. Towel hanging behind his neck now, he perches his chin on the other hand while he looks down at the sleeping boy. He doesn't know how long he stays there, just studying Shotaro's face. He'll admit - a little bit of his heart has begun to feel things for him. Enough for him to want to kiss the furrow across his brow as he dreams; to hold his hand as he slumbers on and trace shapes on his skin. Jaemin finds his smile growing at the idea of cuddling together with Shotaro, of late nights spent just talking about anything and nothing, of days waking up in each other's arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The house is quiet save for the hum of the home appliances, the air-conditioning working hard in the summer heat. So Jaemin starts when an alarm - Taro's phone vibrating against the glass table - rings out. He quickly reaches for it, swiping at the button that'll shut the alarm off. The damage is done though (and belatedly Jaemin realises that Shotaro would have wanted to wake up int the first place) so he watches the slow way Shotaro wakes from sleep. When brown eyes opened to meet his, Jaemin doesn't hold back his smile, a flutter of something in his chest. Shotaro blinks blearily at him at first. And then, he smiles back brightly in return, giggles as he looks up at Jaemin. That something in Jaemin just melts into a puddle of goo then. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi," Shotaro says first, a soft light in his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi," Jaemin goes to brush the stray hairs out of them, "Still working?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's an affirmative hum before Shotaro sits up, stretching his arms out above him. Jaemin's hand falls away. He hears the creaks and cracks his joints make and a little part of him wants to wrap the other up in a hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've been at it since yesterday," Jaemin says, remembering leaving the house early and coming back home late, with Shotaro bent over his laptop both times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shotaro sighs, "The showcase is a pretty huge deal for the studio. A lot's riding on it and we only have a week left to prepare for it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds exhausting," he coos internally at Shotaro's pouting nod, "Time for a break don't you think?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sees the hesitation that crosses Shotaro's face. A surge of something bold and loving fills his heart. So, reaches out for the other's hands, grasping them in his own as he leans to look into Shotaro's eyes. They're still new to this; this version of intimacy that they have. It's apparent in the flush on Shotaro's cheeks, the way he blinks down at Jaemin, and parts his lips in awe at how close they've gotten. It's in the thump thump thump Jaemin's heart makes, the heat he feels across his neck, and the hitch in his breath as he stares into Shotaro's eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take a break," Jaemin says, sincerely, "You've been working hard. Not just for the studio, but for us too. You cover for most of our bills and I know you even pay for some of our school fees. You deserve a break...and more, Taro."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not the only one brave today. Because as soon as he finishes his sentence, Shotaro leans in - and pecks him on the nose. It surprises Jaemin enough that he does a little shake with his head and blinks rapidly at the other, that it makes Shotaro giggle and oh. Oh, Jaemin thinks that, he's already in love. So he smiles at him - small, lovingly, shy - and leans in to give his own little nose kiss. And this sets off more giggles, Shotaro pressing his forehead against Jaemin's, and soon Jaemin joins him with his own chuckles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They're still shy. He knows this from the way they grasp each other's hands loosely still, in the way they stayed in a comfortable silence, and with how they nuzzle each other's noses instead. Jaemin thinks they'll get to more kisses soon though - better kisses, ones that involves his lips on Shotaro's own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay," Shotaro says, "As long as you take one with me? You need it too, Mr. Pre-Med student." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaemin grins out a laugh and nods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's looking forward to carving out a place of their own in each other's hearts. Together.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...this chapter kinda ran away from me XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>